GSR Story
by MacS2007
Summary: Kapitolová povídka a samozřejmě opět GSR
1. Kapitola 1

Sara seděla v Grissomově kanceláři a čekala na šéfa, který musel něco řešit s Ecklim a prohlížela si jeho exempláře, které byly snad všude kromě židlí a cesty k nim. Když Gil konečně přišel a chystal se jí říct proč ji volal až k němu do kanceláře, když nic neudělala nebo nenaštvala Eckliho, zazvonil mu mobil.

Volal mu Jim Brass z oddělení vražd, že našli mrtvolu v poušti kousek za Vegas. Zvedli se tedy a šli pro Warricka. Nemohli ho ale nikde najít a tak se rozhodli, že vezmou Cath, ta jako by však také zmizela, takže museli jet sami.

V autě se Sara ptala Gila, proč si ji volal k sobě do kanceláře. Ten však odpověděl, že to nebylo nic důležitého a že jí to řekne až po směně. Bylo ji to divné, protože Griss by si ji k sobě určitě nevolal, kdyby to nebylo důležité, ale nechala to být. Určitě jí to pak řekne.

Když dojeli na místo a nikde nic podezřelého, šli se zeptat Brasse kde je tělo nebo tak něco. Ten jim řekl, že mrtvolka není tělo nýbrž jen hlava a ta že visí na stromě v půlce 50 metrového srázu a že se tam budou muset slanit. Ještě dodal, že je v průhledné tašce a že ji spatřil řidič práškovacího letadla. Všem bylo divné co tady v poušti dělá letadlo, které má být na poli, ale pilot vysvětlil, že letěl pro materiál. Ověřili si to. A opravdu. Nelhal.

Sara se tedy šla spustit dolů. Grissom se o ní bál a tak nabídl, že může zavolat Nicka, to však odmítla a tak na ní čekal dole pod srázem.

Když už měla tašku s hlavou na dosah ruky začal se najednou vrtulník prudce kymácet a tak Sara asi pětkrát narazila do stromu a pak ještě do skály. Nejdříve si zlomila ruku pak 2 žebra a než stihl vrtulník přistát, tak se praštila do hlavy a ztratila vědomí. Pak už nevěděla, že když přistáli vzal ji Griss opatrně do náručí a než přijela záchránka hladil ji ve vlasech.

Do záchranky s ní nikdo nemohl a tak vzali s Jimem auto a jeli za ní.

Když přijeli do nemocnice řekli jim, že Sara už je na tom líp a že už se dokonce probrala. Za celý den se u ní vystřídal celý tým dokonce i znovunalezení Catherine s Warrickem a pár lidí z denní směny. Když konečně všichni odešli a zůstal tam jen Griss, Sara po všech těch návštěvách usla. Pozoroval ji a přemýšlel co jí řekne až se probudí. Chvíli se odhodlával, ale pak ji chytil pevně za ruku. Uvědomil si totiž, že by ji mohl ztratit.

Když se Sidleová probudila, zjistila, že ji někdo tiskne ruku. Mírně zvedla a naklonila hlavu. Uviděla spícího Grissoma. Pozorovala ho a studovala jeho klidné rysy. On jako by na sobě cítil její pohled, se probudil. Chvíli si jen tak hleděli do očí, až pak se Gil vzpamatoval a zeptal se jak se vyspala. Odpověděla, že dobře a zároveň se ho zeptala jak se vyspal on a co se stalo, že ji tak bolí hlava. Všechno ji vysvětlil a ona jen mírně přikyvovala hlavou, protože měla pocit, že se jí brzo rozletí.

Najednou se na ní Griss zadíval jako by o něčem přemýšlel, jako by se k něčemu odhodlával a taky že ano. Jindy vyrovnaný a klidný Grissom byl najednou roztržitý a nervozní. Chvíli přemýšlel, ale pak usoudil, že po těch 7 letech co spolu pracují by jí to měl říct. A tak najednou vyhrkl,, Miluju tě." Sara se na něj chvíli ale pak se s námahou zvedla naklonila se k němu a políbila ho a tuhle chvíli si oba odnesou do konce života. Po chvíli se odtáhla a řekla:,, Taky tě miluju." A tentokrát to byl Griss kdo začal první

Tak doufám, že se vám to líbilo a omlouvám se za překlepy.Tahle povídka mi dala dost zabrat , páč jsem ji dopsala, šla jsem se napit a než jsem přišla tak se smazala Pokračování bude( jestli se k němu odhodlám) asi až za týden, páč jedeme se třídou na kurz. Pá vaše MacS


	2. Kapitola 2

Uplynul už měsíc od Sařiny nehody, 14 dní od jejího přestěhování ke Gilovi a jeden den od příchodu nové kriminalistka jménem Julie Králová z České republiky, kterou znal snad jedině Nick(a to jen díky tomu, že den předtim listoval v atlase a snažil se něco najít a pohled mu utkvěl na tom dlouhém názvu).

Nová kriminalistka, blondýna se zelenýma očima, štíhlou postavou výškou kolem 1,70 m, byla celkem nenápadná, ale dokázala překvapit. Uměla znakovou řeč, tenis, volejbal, obstojně tancovala a byla velice sympatická. Nickovi se prostě zalíbila na první pohled. A bylo to oboustrané. Jí také hned padl do oka.

První směnu si prohlížela kanceláře a laboratoře, kterými ji provázel Nick, zatímco Griss a Sara(jejich vztah snad nikomu neunikl,...kromě Eckliho, samozřejmě) jeli vyřešit případ 80-ti leté ženy, která ležela mrtvá ve svém domě a začínaly jí okousávat kočky(to slovo sem nepasuje, ale jiné jsem bohužel nemohla najít:-)).

Když Sidleová s Grissomem vešli dovnitř, ucítili velice silný zápach, ze kterého se zvedal žaludek(jak konstatoval Griss, byla to kočičí moč). Prošli předsíní a ocitli se v obývacím pokoji, kde na zemi ležela mrtvá stařenka s kousancemi na celém těle a dírou do hrudníku, které si všiml Griss.

Mezitím Nick s Julii prošli všechno co měli i co chtěli a vrátili se do odpočívací místnosti a dali si kafe. Než si ho ale stihli dát zapípal Stokesovi pager a tak museli za Brassem k nějákému autoservisu v Hedersenu.

Když tam přijeli viděli ohořelé auto a jeho vystrašenou majitelku zabalenou v dece, jak odpovídá nějákému policistovi na jeho otázky. Jakmile se vystoupili už se k nim Jim řítil "Á tak tady je ta naše nová posila" Julie se na něj mile usmála" no tak teď k případu. Řidička přijela sem protože jí začalo zlobit auto a tak zajela do nejbližšího autosalónu. Když mechanik otevřel dveře, uslyšel jak vevnitř něco tiká. Pak už jen chytil tu ženu a začal utíkat.Byla tam bomba."

Sara a Gil zatím hledali svědky. 2 se našli. Byli to 2 asi 10-ti leté holčičky, které žili s matkou samoživitelkou v sousedství staré paní. Kriminalisté je pozdravili a začali opatrně vyzvídat jak to bylo. Zjistili, že holky viděly jak jde do domu paní Whiteová a pak už jen slyšely křik a rozčílenou ženu jak vychází zevnitř domu. Nakonec se k Saře přiklonila Danny(jedna z holčiček) a pošeptala jí, že paní Whiteová nesnášela kočky. Gil, místo toho, aby něco dělal nebo se ptal co ji Danny řekla, se na ně díval s nepatrným úsměvem a myslel si jak by to Saře slušelo s dětmi...jejich dětmi.

Poté co se konečně vzpamatoval, začal na Saře vyzvídat co jí holčička řekla. Ta se k němu jen přiklonila a opakovala: " Paní Whiteová nesnáší kočky!" a usmála se na něj.

Cathy, která měla volno, byla sama doma, protože Lindsey byla ve škole. Najednou u jejích dveří někdo zazvonil. Čekala by snad i víc Eddiho(bývalého manžela, který se už 5 let neukázal), ale Warricka opravdu nečekala. Myslela si, že je s manželkou, protože měl taky volno, ale co dělal u jejích dveří to jí bylo otázkou. Pustila ho tedy dovnitř.

Nick s Julii zatím zjistili spíš úplně vyřešili svůj případ. Zjistili, že to nebyl manžel, kdo dal Mandy bombu do auta. Ona to jen sehrála se svým milencem, shodou okolností tím mechanikem, aby až manžela zatknou(nepočítala s našimi chytrými kriminalisty:)) dostala všechny jeho peníze atd. Když už končili směnu, pozval Stokes Královou do baru.

Sara s Gilem zatím dořešili svůj případ. Ne že s toho byli jen unavení, ale také smutní. Bylo to takhle: Nejdříve si Danny vymyslela že starou paní zabila jejich maminka. Skoro tomu uvěřili, ale nakonec to Lizie(druhá holčička) nevydržela a přiznala že to udělala Danny, protože jim stařenka nechtěla dát kočku. Když se přiznali Sara vypadala dost smutně. Pak se ale sebrala a jeli se s Grissem domů vyspat.


	3. Kapitola 3

Bylo 6 hodin ráno. Sara s Grissomem přišli domů. Gil držel Sidleovou za pas a ona jeho. Oba byli šíleně unavení ze zatýkání vraha jednoho Grissova známého. Otevřeli dveře a zřítili se na sedačku. Sara si položila hlavu na Gilův hrudník a poslouchala jak mu bije srdce, on ji hladil po vlasech a přemýšlel o tom jak jí říct jednu hodně zásadní věc. Po krátkém odpočinku(no dobře asi hodinu spali) se namáhavě zvedli, konečně vyrazili do postele a v minutě spali. Druhý den se probudili kolem 6 večer a protože měli volno, rozhodli se zajít někam do restaurace. Než však stačili zavřít dveře bytu zazvonil telefon. Byl to Jim. „ Gile já vím že máte volno, ale tohle spěchá. Přijeďte i se Sarou k Lakem Mead." Místo toho, aby se Grissom vůbec zeptal jak věděl, že je se Sarou (bylo to sice veřejné tajemství….mno ale) jen odpověděl na souhlas a za chvíli už seděli ve služební tahoe. Když přijeli k jezeru , uviděli Brasse a jednoho zvracejícího strážníka. Detektiv jim jen pokynul, aby šli k němu a pak ukázal na jednu lampu, která osvětlovala cestu. Viselo na ní tělo. Bylo zjevně přivázané, ale kvůli krvi, která byla snad všude to bylo špatně poznat „ Oběť se jmenuje Jenny Collinsová a bylo jí 27 let. Pracovala jako striptérka na 10 ulici." konstatoval Brass. „Myslíš že si to zasloužila?" zeptala se tiše Sara. Gil jí na to nic neodpověděl. Bylo jí to divné, ale radši to nechala být a věnovala se tělu. Po chvíli Griss zavolal Warricka a Cath. Nick s Julii nemohli, protože měli nějáký vedlejšák. Oba kriminalisté přijeli asi po půl hdině jedním autem. Všichni na ně koukali, protože si uměli dát dohromady 5 a 5. Cath bydlela blízko Warrick na druhém konci města k tomu jen jedno auto…..no. Hned co se všichni vzpamatovali, dali se znovu do práce. Sebrali všechny otisky, všechno vfotili a sundali tělo. Měli štěstí. Sotva nasedli do auta začalo pršet. Jako by příroda soucítila s tím co se Jenny stalo. Dojeli na kriminálku, tělo předali Robbinsovi, něco dali Gregoři do laborky, něco Mie a Sara šla hledat otisky v AFIsu. Gil si na hodinu někam odskočil a když se vrátil byl podivně smutný a zamlklý. Po chvíli přišel za Sidleovou jestli něco má. Ta však jen zavrtěla hlavou a dál pokračovala v hledání, když najednou zbystřila. Na obrazovce se objevilo jméno docela známého herce. Cvíli na to jen koukali, ale pak se zvedli a šli to oznámit ostatním. O 3 hodiny později už měli všechno hotovo a důkazy jasně ukazovali proti herci. Byla to mizerně provedená vražda, ale i přesto radši zavolali Nicka a Jul, aby jim pomohli. Nějáké potíže s tím čekali, ale takhle velké ne. Ceý tým dostal pozvání k soudu a tam museli svoji práci obhájit. První šla Sara. Jak čekala, právnička na ní vytáhla alkohol. Ten ještě ustála. Pak ale nastalo obviňování z intimního vztahu s Grissomem. Sice to byla pravda, ale Sara to nemohla připustit. Dveře soudní síně zabouchla značně naštvaně a chvíli ji trvalo než se uklidnila. Po Sidleová šel Nick. Na něho vytáhli pobyt ve skleněné rakvi. Byl z toho hodně nejistý a ani na něm nenechali nitku suchou. Vyšel ven a Julie ho musela uklidňovat. Následoval Warrick s gamblerstvím a Cath a Jul obě se svou taneční minulostí a dálkovým studiem. Nakonec šel Griss. Jejich poslední naděje. Když se posadil, žalobkyně se ještě chvíli dohadovala s Gilovým učitelem a jakmile se ozvalo upozornění soudkyně, aby pokračovala, ihned se začala velice potichu ptát na důkazy. Všichni se dívali na Grissoma co odpoví, ale on mlčel. Vypadal jako by se snažil odezírat. Najednou to Saře došla. Jeho matka byla hluchá. Proto umí odezírat… Gil si to ještě musel nechat zopakovat a pak už mu to naštěstí došlo a tyk normálně odpovídal. I právnička jako by na šeptání zapomněla, se dál ptala normálně. Soud vyhráli a celý tým odcházel s úsměvem na tváři. Když se pak rozloučili a odešli, Sara se ani nepohla a jen se dívala na Grisse pevným,ale smutným pohledem. Ten to nevydržel. Přešel k ní a pevně ji objal. Pak se vydali na dlouhou procházku po Vegas, kde si Gil uvědomil jak moc dobré je mít vedle sebe člověka, který ho poslouchá a miluje tak jako on.


End file.
